The last journey
by Hgirl
Summary: New characters, new intrigue...
1. CH I Following his heart

Title: The Last JourneyCategory: Personal relations: Legalos/Amaranth, Undowen/Aregnor, Undowen/Aldaron.

Summary: With the names of characters changed, the story changes also. New intrigue.

Condition: Must have read the LOTR books to understand parts of the story.

Feedback: Yes, please!

Disclaimer: IMPORTANTThe Lord of the Rings' characters and story (with every detail included) along with all the fame and fortune belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Everything around the movies belong to Peter Jackson. Only the best can create the best. I can only look up to them. On the other hand, ALL of the characters in this story have been modified to fit my point view (names, attitudes, storyline). Although some similarities can be found with the Lord of the Rings' character's relationships, plot and other, it is solely me using my imagination guided by the books to create a LOTR fanfic. However, I must confirm that I refuse to take any credit or blame for those similarities as the LOTR characters aren't mine; they belong, once again, to J.R.R. Tolkien. A fanfic is a fiction made by a fanatic using some parts of the story, characters, themes etc. that DO NOT belong to the fanatic (he only wishes). God bless all brilliant writers!

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I wrote this when I was like 15 so bear with me here. I just got an incredibly hurtful review and I'm here defending myself. Yes, I was young, yes I was a typical teenage girl and yes I used to adore Legolas! If it's not your cup of tea, don't read it.

This story takes place after the counsel of Narond, the fall of Gondalf and the visit to Galadria in Lothlarian. The tale is very old, as the creation of the seas and it has been gathered by all the beings who have taken place in this story before Undowen's tragic death silenced the will to continue the story. Shall we start?

THE LAST JOURNEY

CH I. Following his heart

It was very windy and the fog seemed to have caught the tall trees in a sea of oblivion. The clouds flowed by in the dark skies as raindrops started falling to the ground. Slowly water dripped from the leaves and fell with a striking sound. A raindrop landed on the side of Legalos' face and awakened him. Although elves don't sleep with their eyes closed, they do let their minds float as if they were dreaming. He wiped the drop off with his hand and sat up. He had been lying still for hours. Looking about, he saw Frohic, holding the ONE RING, lying close to Aregnor with the three other Hobbets by his side. Their names were Sen, Pelegg and Marar. Belemir, lord of Gondir, and Glomli, the dwarf, were resting on a tree stump and no one had noticed the rain, tired from their long journey into distant lands. The Dark Lord Saron, ambassador of Mirdor wishes to take the ONE RING, to rule all Middle- Earth. Legolas got up and decided to walk around while the others slept. He walked by the smoking fire gone to ashes and passed through the soaked leaves of the branches forming arches around him. He looked up at their beauty and suddenly heard a woman's voice singing in Elvish. He silently, watching his step and without a sound, got closer to the lovely sound. He bent down and through the trees saw her. She was beautiful. He noticed the way her short-layered hair fell on her face. As he gently moved closer he saw she was wearing a sapphire dress that left her back and neck revealed. She was dancing through the tall grass, arms into the air. He approached and she suddenly stood still. She had felt his presence. She smiled at him, turned and quickly ran out into the landscape. He smirked, and with a hand holding his bow, ran after her. He could hear her laughing as he followed the steps. The rain fell hard creating slopes of mud. He noticed, eyes looking sideways, that there were no more trees on either side as he ran. He stopped drastically trapping his foot in a tangled branch, arms waving in the air, slipped and fell forward. He landed on his chest right before the end of the cliff. His hands grasped the muddy edge of the cliff as his neck and face stayed in mid-air. Two of his arrows slowly fell towards the water below. He sat up backing away from the side, wiped away some mud off his clothes and closed his eyes as the pain finally kicked in. His torso was painful and his head was dizzy but he would never flinch or make any movement to let it be known that he was in pain. Two hands with delicate fingers touched his shoulders and startled him.

'Do not yet open your eyes' said the womanly voice.

He turned slowly, struggling to keep his eyes shut and met face to face with the mystery woman. He could only feel her breathing on his cheek. The rain slowed but the drops of water still flowed down his face and hair onto his chin. He waited in anticipation what would be the next command.

She then told him 'I perceive you are a friend of Havendell by the leaf you wear' referring to his elven brooch. She had never been to Havendell, the gorgeous city of elves where Narond resides.

He felt the warmth of the sun appearing and opened his eyes. The colours were blurry and a bright light walked through the summit of the trees towards him. He stared hard at the woman in front of him trying to discern her features. She had deep blue eyes not unlike Legalos' but her skin was more pink than fair. The rain had stopped and Legalos thought maybe it was the rain that made the woman's cheeks blush or maybe it was the person in front of her. He smiled in delight. She stood up and gave a hand to help him up. His smile disappeared as the pain appeared once more.

She spoke in Elvish 'I thinket thou were a wanderer. What is thy name I wonder' Her fingers traced Legalos' forehead in an ancient gesture of goodwill and blessing.

She was a little shorter than him and as he brought down his eyes he could see she was waiting for his answer.

'My name is Legalos Greenleaf. I am sorry if I seemed aggressive as I ran after you. I had to meet thou. I am taken by thy beauty.' He traced her nose with his index and removed a blotch of mud.

'How much do you know of me?' she asked proudly and continued 'I have heard thy name in the past and of thy most mighty deeds with your eagle eyesight, your arrows never miss their target. Why comes thee here?'

He noticed how curious she seemed about him and answered 'I am on a quest that must remain secret but I wish to know you better if thou should let me.'

She took his hand in hers and turned it, palm up, to trace a circle into it. 'Be at peace' she murmured. Legalos bursted 'I have but only my soul reflected in my eyes and burning love for you. Please, have thou a name to call the beauty that is you?'

'Amaranth'

'Amaranth' he repeated. 'That is the name of a flower. Does thee know of it?' She cupped his face in her hands and tenderly placed her sleek lips on his.

She, then, passed her fingers through his long blond hair placing it behind his leaf-shaped ear and following the strand down his muscular back.

After some time, the knowledge and awareness of each other grew in their hearts and Legalos felt a tingle along his spine whenever the woman touched him. With a spark in her eyes, she looked deeply into him and straddled his chest. Legalos removed her hands from his soar torso.

'You are hurt?' she asked as a question but she was certain he was. He didn't answer keeping a straight face like a warrior treasuring his ego. She retrieved his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the bruises. She placed her hand on it and with a chant made the pain vanish.

'Many thanks' he said feeling better, he frowned 'You must be a Silven Elf.' Just then, an arrow flew through the forest and slammed into a nearby tree. The enemy had spotted them. Legalos taking her hand said: 'we must leave. Come with me, you will be safe. The enemy is subtle indeed, he wishes to take the Elves unaware and wipe out Havendell.'

-''Tis your quest?' -'Yes' he replied 'Let us hurry'. She nodded and held his hand as they ran alongside through the dark forest.

The footsteps of Otarcs were near. Otarcs were disgusting creatures. Their faces were scarred, their teeth and nails a dirty yellow and their bodies deformed and slouching. Once elves but had been mutilated into gruesome beasts by the evil brewing in Mirdor a dark land. Amaranth made Legalos subtlety turn right from the mountain path that would reach Aregnor and the others to reach her horse. She climbed on the black stallion and Legalos leaped from behind and held her waist. 'Bear us with all speed, Darkmain' Amaranth told the horse. The horse ran swift but the enemy came quickly behind. They travelled towards the area where Legalos had left Aregnor as he steered the horse in the right direction. Arrows were rushing by, as the horse's steps got heavier. Legalos fixed his bow and threw arrows that stabbed a few Otarcs coming near. When the enemy had dissipated and they had lost them, Legalos murmured quiet words of comfort to Amaranth's ear as the miles sped by.

They finally reached Belemir, lord of Gondir, his land, who had many Otarcs dead at his feet. The group had moved farther south to get a better aim at the beasts. The group joined and surrounded the horse surprised at the sight of a woman.

'Legalos 'tis great to see you again, my dear elven brother' said Aregnor.

Frohic went forward and greeted Amaranth with Sen, Marar and Pelegg. Glomli and Belemir followed and bowed their heads in appreciation.

'My dear man-kind brother, I am also grateful to see you' said Legalos as he took Aregnor's forearm in his hand and Aregnor did the same. Legalos jumped off Darkmain and helped Amaranth. She looked puzzled at Aregnor. She stared at this dark man wearing ragged clothing, strongly built with the most beautiful blue eyes.

'You must be Aregnor. ''Tis real joy that I found you. I have seen Undowen. She is looking for thee and has decided to follow her heart.'

Aregnor asked about her whereabouts and Amaranth explained that she would arrive soon as she has been looking in Larien for a few days now. His eyes sparkled. 'You have found love in my Mirkwood brother, Legalos and my love will find me...' Aregnor smiled as he looked at Amaranth.

'She is very dear to me' said Legolas and added, 'I ask leave, Aregnor, to mend my new-found love...'

-'And I grant it, dear friend', Aregnor bowed his head 'I shall give orders that none disturb you. I also hath to greet my princess.'

The group walked off in the forest and settled into their emplacements and Amaranth stayed with Legalos. Glomli, the small armoured dwarf, announced the arrival of a horse and rider betwixt the trees. Aregnor came forward as he knew it was she. Her long brown hair blew in the wind. She wore a light purple dress with elven designs sowed onto it. Aregnor caught Undowen as she jumped from the horse into his arms to embrace him.

He held her against his chest and said to her ear 'I missed thou much. I thought my life was over' Aregnor whispered 'in those moments, all I could feel was endless regret that my destiny lay still in doubt. I shall not live forever.'

Undowen interrupted 'Nor shall I as I am bound to thee.' She let her body slide down to the ground.

Aregnor continued 'Time draws to the point and the enemy is mustering armies... would you risk your life to stand by me?'

'I swore I would even in your direst need' Undowen replied 'You will have the strength of my heart in battle.'

'I hath not wanted thou to come for thy safety as I deem the enemy. I will, against thou father's will and mine, accept you on this life-threatening quest even if my heart tells me otherwise.'

'Aregnor, I fear not and will die to save your life if fate has this destiny.'

'Never should I let thou do such a thing.' 'Never' he repeated. She brought her lips to his and they held each other as the Hobbets went gathering some firewood. Glomli and Belemir stood guard.

Legalos took Amaranth's hand in his and made her follow him to a deserted area to escape the worries of the quest. Amaranth stopped Legalos and when he turned she kissed him tenderly. 'I know now the danger you have brought me into... and I wonder if I have the will to carry on with thee...'

'If nothing lets to make us happy both, do not embrace me 'till each circumstance of place, time, fortune, do cohere.'

'Here, now with you I feel I should vow to stay united forever... do you feel the same?' She grabbed his neck pushing his strong shoulders towards her and held his arms waiting for an answer.

'I would not regret my love for you. Where you need love, there I will give love. Let nothing but death break this vow.' said Legalos.

'Nothing but death can separate' Amaranth echoed and returned kisses lingering on each of them. He embraced her body and her breathing intensified.

'Will thou let my love reach thee?' Legalos asked touching down her bareback 'I am always gentle' he added.

The slow tenderness of Legalos' caresses on her body was in itself enough to make Amaranth arch into the bliss of the Elf's hand on her. Legalos' touch was light and time became as light as the Elf-years. Amaranth nibbled on his neck and retrieved his shirt to find more skin to taste. As she continued, he brought her down to lie on the ground as he held himself over her. Her skin was soft like silk and hot like fire. Pleasure began to overcome them as they kissed. Amaranth pulled Legalos deeper into the kiss and they both fell into the wonder of each other, smiling at the glory they found.

'I will be yours, my Legalos' she said. -'Let me love thou' Legolas whispered, drawing back from the kiss. 'You are weary yet. I only want to feel thou and hold thou against me.' Amaranth teased him controlling her hunger. Legalos was sweating as his arousal made its presence known. He regretted saying he only wanted to hold her. 'How - long - must - I - hold?' Legalos asked between breaths lifting himself from on top of her. Amaranth, pulling Legalos down to her, said 'I am famished, Legalos, starved for thy touch. But, I always keep goodness lasting.' 'No more Amaranth, I am nearly spent' Legalos breathed. 'Embrace me with yourself and, let us complete this union.' It was then, that in the darkness of Amaranth's womb, a life was conceived and this bond between them would stay secret for the time being. The soft slow touches faded into sleepiness. Amaranth nestled into Legalos' arms and he said hot against her lips, 'I won't leave thou, for my heart has become bound to yours.' Amaranth replied 'I hath never known happiness until now' as she joined his lips for a languorous kiss.


	2. CH II Nebula, the angel city

CH II. Nebula, the angel city  
  
Long before dawn, Aregnor got up telling Belemir and Glomli to gather the others. It was time to leave the mountain path. Legalos lifted himself from the ground and looked lovingly at Amaranth sleeping by his side. He felt the pride of being close to such a wonderful woman. She felt a kiss on her cheek and opened her eyes. 'Good morning beautiful, me lisse lote,' (my sweet flower in Quenya) he said. She yawned as he lifted her into his arms and gently saddled her on Darkmain. He grabbed his bow and arrows and overlapped the horse holding her as she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her again and they trotted through the forest. Aregnor, high up on Undowen's Lightfoot, guided the fellowship. Undowen stayed close behind with the Hobbets, Glomli and Belemir lacking horses. She thought of the night she had spent with Aregnor. They had made love in an elegant way and had satisfied tastefully their craving. She looked to the ground. The grey of winter was dying as the orange leaves swirled in the wind. The stars were faint as the sun rose and the blue vaulted sky appeared.  
  
They reached the tall mountains through the hills and stopped in a city called Nebula, where they met with Istar, the great Wiseman of the hills. The Nebulan community was spread on the verge of the mountain throughout the trees and down towards the stream below. The angel city was similar to Narond's house and the way silven elves lived but Nebulans lived in enormous stone houses along side the century-old trees. Hundreds of steps went up and down the mountain and all around, across, in and out. A room opened to another and so on. A small scent of honeysuckle flew in the wind as they entered the strange city.  
  
Behind the stonewall, Istar greeted them 'Mea govannen' and suggested they should bathe in the fresh warm perfumed waters in the Far East of Nebula. The Nebulan bathing was a way to clear their souls and purify their thoughts. The lake was called Menelya after the oiale (everlasting) purity.  
  
Washing away all their worries, they felt pure in the humid atmosphere. The water steamed and made tiredness appear. Istar's servants guided them into a candlelit room, across the bathing lake. They stepped inside and noticed a dozen gold incrusted beds covered by long diamond drapes. Wildflowers grew through the cracks in the walls and petals had fallen to the ground left to adorn. They all crawled into the white-glittery sheets and nature's never-ending light sounds were like faint music to their ears. The vague notes of sound sleeping plunged into their souls and their thoughts cleared. Each, one at a time, fell into a dream.  
  
Amaranth felt her eyelids getting heavy and in a blurry part of her mind, she saw Legalos walking off without her to enter Mirdor. Her biggest fear of losing him vanished as she lay. She was suddenly calm and in a peaceful state of relaxation but was awakened by Belemir's tortuous sleep. He was dreaming in the bed next to her and seemed tormented. His lips parted and a small burst of grey smoke rose like Avathars (shadows) had left his body. In his head, he had been dreaming of the Ring and its powers but now as he was letting go of his selfish glory, he woke up relaxed and saw Amaranth staring at him with a horrible paleness. She then pretended to smile and looked around at the others who were still dreaming. A mysterious look was gliding on Aregnor's face. In his dream, he could see Undowen holding her unborn infant and married to another because Aregnor had failed in his quest and he could not wed his love. Finally, the fear of losing her if he fails to destroy the Ring left his body. He woke and looked over to Undowen at his side. Her eyes were twitching and she started speaking a strange language. She could see enemies approaching to attack; they burned her kin and their houses.  
  
She whispered words from a spell to stop them 'I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen, Caled veleg, ethuiannen...'  
  
She woke and the fear had dissipated. Undowen and Aregnor looked at one another with flaming eyes as the tranquility overpowered but still Aregnor could feel the huge amount of pressure on his shoulders for the quest he had gotten into. Amaranth looked at them and sat up to see Legalos in front of her on the other side of the room. In the darkness, tears had traced a sparkling trail on his cheeks. In his mind, he saw an illusion of Amaranth bleeding and inanimate but soon the obsession had left him in a carefree deserting look as the fear and pain left. Glomli's dream was about his land getting robbed by the enemy. He was startled but slowly he found peace and looked towards the ceiling where a stone had fallen years ago and revealed a small part of the sky. A ray of light passed through the hole and fell onto Frohic's forehead. His fear was not unlike the other Hobbets. He feared loosing his peaceful village and lowering fellow Hobbets to slaves but it soon left his mind. Sen dreamed of the open fields destroyed. No more plants grew in Hobbeton. They all woke up quickly and looked at each other with strengthening confidence. Their sleep had lasted all night and in the morning they felt enchanted by their stay; like a sixth sense had been wakened and they were now full of strength to confront their destiny.  
  
A small creaking from the room's door had brought everyone's eyes towards it. It was Istar with three womanly creatures. The young women were Nebulans. They blew out all the candles for the day's light was entering the room. The women took Undowen and Amaranth by the arm asking to follow them.  
  
Istar spoke my dear children, you must now feel numbness from the sleep but you will quickly recover. My daughters will take your women to bathe in the stream below and I will take you to feast.'  
  
One of the daughters spoke 'Father, you must tell them that the sleep has made male figures starving and riels 'females' full of energy, too much energy, that must be washed away of they will loose their Elf powers.'  
  
'Yes, right you are, my child, my people here have very different powers which they gain by sound sleeping; like you have done last night but, there are differences between male and female powers. The male Nebulans are stronger and bigger because they must find their power in nutrition same goes for most humans. Their sleep leaves them weak in anticipation to their appetites. Female Nebulans, or riels as Nebulans call them, receive a great deal of power during sleep and must leave a part in our quelle 'fading' waters to nourish all who go drink there.'  
  
Legalos cautiously walking on his numb legs, went towards the three riels holding Undowen and Amaranth and said 'Amaranth, my love, 'bathe henion' (I understand). He pulled himself towards her; reaching for a kiss but one of the riels pushed him aside and replied 'No, you must not touch her, she could harm you. We must leave now father', she addressed her father. Legalos looked puzzled and turned towards Aregnor feeling just as sad as he.  
  
'Yes, very well my daughters' said the Wiseman and he told the female Elves 'Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel I Vala tielyanna nu vilya.'(May the angelic power protect you on your path under the sky) He then, turned to the men and said 'Come now, Hobbets, Men, Elf and Dwarf, we will feast.' They were brought higher into the mountain, up two dozens of stairs, into a humongous room, supported by columns opened to nature surrounding it, filled with never-ending tables and comfy chairs. The first thing they spotted was all the food; fruits, meat, vegetables, bread; anything you could possibly imagine was there.  
  
Aregnor looked laughingly at Legalos and said 'As a ranger, I am not used to big heavy meals. I am not sure if my body shall support it.' Legalos smiled; he felt too out of place and his mind was elsewhere while his ears were at his guard. Glomli proceeded 'Let's not let anything go to waste. 'It tastes just like at home!' He said munching down on a big piece of meat. Marar and Pelegg sampled on food with Sen. Frohic pulled Legalos' arm downward. As he did so, Legalos, not paying attention to the young hobbit, moved his long hair from his leaf-shaped ear and listened closely as he thought he had heard Amaranth. Guided by the sound, he let his hand wander and pointed between the trees towards a group of women bathing in the stream. Frohic frowned and nodded negatively as he expressed his unfortunate eyesight.  
  
'What is it Legalos?' he asked.  
  
Legalos put his hand over his eyes to see closely and clearly the group. He saw two of the riels spraying water at each other. He saw Undowen leaning her head back, soaking her long dark hair in the crystal waters. They were all nude and beautiful but Legalos' gaze caught Amaranth's backside. She was looking up at the mountains far away from where she stood as the small waves caressed her skin. He listened and heard her say in Elvish 'Ai Aniron Legalos.' (I desire Legalos) Aregnor approached him worried, and asked what he saw. As Frohic and Aregnor waited for an answer, Legalos smiled silently.  
  
'I see a great beauty and it has been a short time apart but she misses me'.  
  
The entire group ate to satisfy their hunger, which, had not been completely diminished since their separation with Narond. After an hour, Glomli, Pelegg and Marar had swollen stomachs but argued to continue eating their, most likely, last good meal. Sen puffed at his pipe while Legalos' mind drifted away as he looked down at the stream. The water was now calm and no rivulets were seen. The women had left. He looked around and saw Aregnor explaining a battle technique to Belemir and his eyes continued to stop on Frohic conversing with a Nebulan. Frohic was speaking of his small town he extremely missed. Legalos' head turned and looked at the others and saw that none had their attention linked to him and so, he decided to meet with his nil (lover).  
  
He left the room silently and crept towards the sound-sleeping room. There he came face-to-face with a male Nebulan.  
  
'Can I help you with your search, stranger?' the Nebulan asked.  
  
'How hath thou known I am seeking someone?'  
  
'You cannot answer with a question. A Nebulan would be perplexed and will only ask more from you before letting you have another turn at asking and he might surprise you by changing the subject and forgetting your question. Nonetheless, I saw you glance around. searching.'  
  
'Where do the women go when they leave the stream. after their bathing?'  
  
'Clearly you are in a hurry for you only seek answers. I believe you are an Elf. but Elves are usually peacefully slow moving. They act as if they were a million years old and they usually are. What is thy birth name?'  
  
'I am Legalos, a Mirkwood Elf from the black forest and I would most generously stay to chat but I need help provided quickly, if possible.' 'Ahh. I see. You care deeply about others like fellow Mirkwood Elves but thy lady awaits. Well, there is an Alqualonde (a sunroom) near the stream; you might find her there. Come, I will show you the way.'  
  
'Many thanks. a name?'  
  
'Belethil is my name' he replied and added 'Elves are the most interesting beings because they have been on the face of the earth for so long.'  
  
Belethil leaded Legalos and while they walked towards the stream, Belethil spoke with Legalos.  
  
'Oh. you must be the Elf in the fellowship and you have stopped here to rest with princess Undowen, daughter of Narond. Is that correct?'  
  
'Indeed. I have the pride to accompany Aregnor. He is a brilliant warrior. Undowen, his love, has joined us recently; disobeying her father's wishes by following Aregnor on this dangerous quest.'  
  
'Uhm. hum. I've heard of this. Lord Narond is a respectable Elf and wants only the best for his daughter.'  
  
'The rule imposed on Aregnor's shoulders is harsh and difficult to bear as he loves Undowen deeply.'  
  
'Yes, but Aregnor carries his heart high, he understands his weakness. Ah. Here we are.' said Belethil showing a blue globe on the white sand ' 'Tis best to wait here for your lady. I wish thou luck on your voyage'  
  
Legalos turned, looking back to reply but he saw that Belethil had left.  
  
'Thanks' he said quickly wondering if it had been heard.  
  
The sunroom was made of glass and the patches of gathered steam altered its transparency. Legalos walked on the beach and left no footprint because his steps were lighter than feathers. He lifted a hand to wipe away a small circle of steam. He glanced inside. Gorgeous plants and flowers grew. Butterflies swirled as Legalos imagined himself inside concentrating on this paradise. The door opened and Amaranth along with the other women stepped out in long satin gowns hands together as if they were praying. They glimmered like queens.  
  
'Ai nauthannen I ned ol reniannen.' (Alas, I thought I had stayed into a dream) Legalos murmured.  
  
She heard his voice and looked up at him as he opened his arms to greet her. She ran and jumped into his arms almost making him fall over. She grasped at his clothing trying to feel him as closely as possible. He was relieved to see her also and cupped her face between his hands. A drop of water flowed down a strand or hair; she was still wet and her hair had a faint smell of perfume. She's comely, he thought. Legalos took her hand and they walked up towards the Haven. After a few steps, he stopped abruptly and stood still, hair blowing in the wind. All you could hear were the tree branches bending and cracking at the wind. Amaranth saw darkness in his eyes and knew danger was near once more. She felt the ground tremble. Then, they heard Belemir's horn. Legalos told Amaranth, slowly bending his legs pressing on her shoulder to hide close to the ground, to go back to the stream and hide. He had rested a knee on a step, preparing his bow as she kneeled beside him.  
  
'Legalos do not force separation upon us. '  
  
He took her arm and said 'I must leave but I will return to you, I promise.'  
  
He gently kissed her hand and left, against his will and hers, running towards the horn's sound, bow in hand, ready for Otarcs. The last thing he heard was Amaranth shout behind him 'Andelu I ven.' (the road is very dangerous)  
  
He felt the evil gaining his mind as he leaped towards the summit. 


	3. CH III Field of tears

CH III. Field of tears  
  
When Legalos arrived, Belemir was fighting three Otarcs on his own. Aregnor was facing a different direction protecting Frohic and Glomli swung generously his axe at a few Otarcs. Legalos sprung through the battlefield firing at any enemy that would stand in his way. Running sinuously, stopping to hide behind tree trunks for cover, he realized that hundreds of Otarcs had made their way into the village and were killing in a sadistic manner. He spotted a small nebulan child crying and ran silently to hoist him in his arms as he continued running. The little boy saw his mother running south and reached out to her falling out of Legalos' grasp to meet her. She was scared for her life but tears of joy ran down her eyes at the sight of her little one.  
  
Meanwhile, Undowen had taken the three Hobbets towards the stream. She thought if she could get to the other side, she would be safe.  
  
Enormous amounts of Otarcs and Nebulans lay lifeless on the ground. Legalos reached the eating room but it had changed since his last visit. Tables had been turned over and chairs torn to shreds. An arrow ricochet on the stone wall and lodged itself in a nearby wood bench. He suddenly felt the urge to look towards the river. Through the trees with his eagle eyes, he saw dozens of Nebulans trying to swim farther into the stream with hope of getting away from Otarcs. Most of them were being swept away by the cruel torrents created by the mass movement. The Otarcs were closing on them and some were resisting, others fled, most of them were killed or drowned. He turned away at the unbearable reality set before his eyes. Then, looked back seconds later to recognize Undowen and Amaranth with the Hobbets crossing the river. He wasn't dreaming. The frightening thought of Amaranth in danger revived all his fighting senses. 'I must help', he murmured to himself. He ran down and bumped into Belethil who said briefly that the enemy was surrounding the city and Otarcs have captured Frohic and some Nebulans. Legalos used most of his arrows down the path towards the beach. Safety belonged nowhere. He reached for another finely crafted arrow and set his target, eyes narrowed and glowing with concentration. The arrow cut through the air, curving and whistling. A hit. He remembered his father's words 'As a warrior, you move and fight with a grace and speed none other can parallel. When the time comes, you shall not fail.'  
  
When he arrived, he looked to the other side of the river and saw that the Otarcs had already travelled farther into the forest. He quickly dragged himself through the water unaware of the danger that had spotted him from high up in the mountain. Legalos wasn't paying attention to the surroundings; his mind drifted on the picture of Amaranth in his arms. An Otarc released an arrow. Legalos turned at the sound of the moving object but it was too late, the arrow pierced his shoulder. He was brought to his knees as the fierce pain raged through his body. He wanted revenge and, submerged in water, he prepared his bow with an arrow. Then, swung out and hit the Otarc in surprise and placed more arrows to hit a few other Otarcs hidden in the landscape. He left the water with his slim hope of finding Amaranth. His wound stung. He walked through the forest, collecting arrows from dead bodies. The ground was painted red and not a sound was heard. He walked so softly that he left no footprint on the ground he lay foot, not even the grass was bent or torn under his light feet. He spotted a woman lying face down. He ran towards her, kneeled and turned her slowly. It was Undowen. She had been pushed to the ground and had dark bruises on her entire body. Probably thought dead, she had been left in agonizing pain. Her upper lip was bleeding and she opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the thought of coming face to face with an Otarc. She screamed. Legalos closed her mouth with his hand and touched her face to calm her.  
  
She lifted her head and spoke with difficulty 'the enemy has dissipated but I fear they have captured the Hobbets'  
  
He looked up at the sky and strangely enough, a ray of sunlight attracted him and he followed it to the ground back towards Undowen weeping and, to his surprise, saw Amaranth almost crawling towards the sound of Undowen's cries. The battle was over and had left a terrible silence. No birds, no voices, oblivion. Amaranth struggled, grasping at anything to keep her from falling holding her stomach with her left hand. Legalos went to her and, placing her arm around his shoulder, helped her stay on her feet. Undowen was now sitting, cradled in her pain and interior damage.  
  
'Where are you hurt?' she asked Amaranth but received no answer.  
  
She hadn't said a word even after Legalos had asked her the same. Amaranth slowly removed the arrow piercing Legalos' shoulder and he didn't twitch at the stingy pain. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, tearing away the wet fabric to touch his skin and cure him from his injury. He noticed Amaranth hadn't removed her hand from her stomach and the strange position was making Legalos nervous. He removed it to reveal a deep cut. He tore her dress to apply pressure on the wound and asked why she hadn't said anything.  
  
She was already dozing off but whispered 'you needed mending, first. I didn't want your concern.' She had difficulty breathing.  
  
Undowen sat beside Amaranth, placing her hand on the wound. Legalos stood up and stayed still listening to the faint sound of a horn. once more the horn of Gondir.  
  
'I must find Belemir' said Legalos.  
  
'No, I will go. Do not leave Amaranth when she needs you the most' Undowen replied.  
  
Undowen took his hand and made him place it on Amaranth's cut. He tried to hold Undowen back by grabbing her arm ' You're injured, Undowen!' he said. She whispered to his ear 'Amaranth will most likely die. stay with her.' She pulled away while Legalos stayed in shock. He held Amaranth and caressed her hair. He sung as the stars were already disappearing in the sky. In a last effort, she drew her knees up against her chest and the tears going down her cheeks were barely visible in the weak light. The most prevalent thought in Legalos' mind at that moment was how much he really needed her and wanted her to live. His lips trailed down to kiss her bare shoulder and he pressed himself as tightly as possible against her trying to take away her pain with his touch. As he breathed her scent, he realized how badly he wanted to make love to her but he wasn't going to let her know his yearning. He wanted to stay in this trance for the longest amount of time that would permit him to keep them away from the rest of the world forever. When love is greatest, words are fewest. Still at every hour death is near.  
  
'I desire you to live' Legalos told Amaranth, 'Even a million years would never be enough time to love thee.'  
  
She replied 'I am sorry if I have brought the burden of my death upon you, my love'  
  
-'I am the one who felt taken to meet you. Do not blame yourself in this moment of pain and vulnerability. I will never leave you Amaranth. if only Narond could find us. He must certainly be on his way, knowing his daughter disobediently fallowed Aregnor and is in possible danger.'  
  
-'I am fighting to stay with you, Legalos but my spirit is weak.'  
  
Legalos' hands were covered in blood as he held Amaranth. 'Will you love me for the rest of my life?' Amaranth slowly asked.  
  
'No I will love you for the rest of mine' said Legalos.  
  
He continued singing as tears slowly traced his cheeks. His voice was so uplifting that she would forget, for moments in time, the pain overpowering her while listening to the soothing elf's voice. 


	4. CH IV A touch of hope

CH IV. A touch of hope  
  
Undowen was running through the forest as fast as she could to make sure that the horn's sound wouldn't stop and she would reach the emplacement in time. She desperately tried to reach Belemir but when she did, it was too late. He was on the ground, next to his sword, horn in hand and his body already manifested signs of death. Gondalf was kneeling over the body, sobbing, holding his hat in one hand and sliding his hand from Belemir's forehead down to shut his eyes. Undowen approached silently from behind and Gondalf stood up keeping his eyes on the courageous man.  
  
'Shame was in his eyes at his hour of death but he was brave even in his last instants; he never showed pain or fear. Your concerns are merely hidden by your lovely youth. your strange look comes from the wonder of my presence here, does it not?'  
  
Undowen had heard Gondalf had died in the never-ending depths of the Moriha. She looked perplexed and her face turned blank from all the emotions overwhelming her soul.  
  
''Tis a very long story indeed and I cannot explain yet how I survived the darkness of the underworld because you must first take me to the others.' He lifted his arm and his cloak followed his slow easy movements and he placed his hat on his aging head. 'Where are others?' He placed a hand under her chin. 'Quickly now!' he said to her.  
  
-'I fear there aren't many others.' the sorrow caught in her throat.  
  
-'Do not fear, my child. He is the bravest of all. A wonderful destiny awaits him. There is a possibility of failing but that uncertainty lives only within. I believe he can show all what a strong man he is for his race.'  
  
-'I worry so' said Undowen.  
  
-'He will find thee.' His tone of voice turned uncertain. 'Now, who is with you?'  
  
-'Legalos and Amaranth. oh gosh.Glomli is also missing.'  
  
-'That strong stubborn dwarf must have killed many Otarcs and is probably resting on a tree trunk somewhere. I have more concern for the Hobbets even if they can still surprise us all. even after knowing them for so long, I still find myself learning more about my dear friends.'  
  
He put his arm around the elven woman as they headed back to find Legalos.  
  
When Gondalf and Undowen arrived where she had left Legalos, Undowen noticed that he hadn't moved an inch. At the sight of the old wizard, Legalos placed his hand to his chest as a sign of deep appreciation. He was sitting legs crossed with Amaranth by his side covered with his cloak up to her eyes.  
  
'She's been complaining about how cold it is.' Legalos told Gondalf.  
  
Her eyes were pale and her mind seemed to wander in a far away parallel world. Gondalf stepped forward and pulled the cloak down to reveal her entire face. Her mouth was turning blue. Meanwhile, Undowen went off gathered firewood at the risk of attracting them but Amaranth needed heat.  
  
Gondalf, with his staff, started the fire. He kneeled near Amaranth and whispered a spell 'Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad' (listen to my word, come back to the light)  
  
The flames of the fire made her skin glow and she seemed to have come back to life. She pressed her hand on Legalos' arm for support to pull herself towards the old man and he greeted her with open arms.  
  
'You've some strength in you, dear child.'  
  
Gondalf smiled at Legalos and sat beside him. Undowen took Legalos' flask of water opened it and offered some to the wizard. Everyone took a good sip and a sufficient piece of lembas, elven bread that satisfies your hunger with just one bite. The night had passed very slowly in worry but the morning light appeared. Legalos was awake, even though his eyes are never shut even when asleep. He was lying on his back with his head cradled in a hand thrown behind it and had an arm around Amaranth's waist resting beside him. His body ached from tension and lack of sleep. He brushed her hair with his fingers. Her skin was warm but her lips were still discoloured. A bizarre contrast that made him worry more. When all hope seemed to have vanished for her recovery, a galloping sound was heard. Gondalf was sitting with a knee up to his chest, staff in hand and head rested on his arm supported by the staff. He looked into the forest and saw a beautiful horse cautiously running through the tall trees with a dark haired elf on its back. Undowen quickly woke and placed a hand on throng-cleaver, waiting for the intruder. She was relieved to see that it was her father.  
  
Gondalf exclaimed 'Alas!' Surprisingly enough, Legalos was sure Undowen's father's horse wasn't the one he heard.  
  
Narond gracefully set foot on the ground and took her daughter's arms into his hands placing a kiss on her forehead. He casually walked towards Amaranth and Legalos' lips curved upward at the sight of his second father. Narond whispered a kyerme (prayer) of vala. (angelic power) She opened her eyes and saw his palm towards her face. He placed a hand on her wound and it seemed like centuries passed but in a few minutes a bright light froze the scene and Amaranth was cured. Narond backed away and Undowen helped him recover from his mending. Legalos was speechless. He had seen elves mend others before but this meant the world to him. He leaned in for a kiss and he felt his heart stop when she languorously slipped a hand through his hair. He loved those fingers. It was always just enough to drive him over the edge. He had kissed her before but it never been this sincere.  
  
She whispered to him 'Are you expecting to get lucky?'  
  
-'No, just hoping.' His eyes were wild. His heart was racing and so was hers.  
  
Narond had recovered from his energy loss from his mending skills. He walked elegantly towards Undowen. Tall, powerful and superior, it would seem.  
  
'Listen my child', he told his daughter. 'This has high importance.'  
  
-'I know what thou will say father but I am not leaving here without Aregnor whether or not you like it'  
  
-'I had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to make you come home, stubborn as thou be, just like your mother' said Narond.  
  
He lifted his hand palm reversed from his shoulder and beckoned someone. A gorgeous man came forward out from behind the trees holding on to a white horse's harness. Amaranth looked at the man with misappropriation. He took a glimpse at Undowen and rested a knee to the ground bowing his head to it.  
  
He spoke in a singing voice resembling a man's, 'I am Aldaron, lord of the trees. let me express to you my deep joy of having the possibility of meeting Narond's daughter.. he said you were beautiful but, I now think he meant. breathtaking.'  
  
-'Enough!' Undowen shouted. 'Why comes this stranger?'  
  
Narond replied: -'Undowen, dear child, he comes to take thy hand in return of my hospitability..'  
  
-'I am slightly confused. you offer him shelter and you give him my hand which is not his to take?'  
  
-'It is for your own good, my Undowen, he is serving me and will continue the family name in nobleness..' said Narond.  
  
-'Nobleness does not intend marriage.. I refuse to go with you father' Undowen said angrily.  
  
-'You arrogantly disobey my gesture of good will? You shall go to live with your grandmother Galadria and I shall take care of these arrangements to suit your unwilling nature.'  
  
Undowen looked at Legalos, trying to find help, but Legalos is deeply indebted to Narond, he will not stand between a father and his dear friend Undowen.  
  
Narond continued 'Aldaron shall accompany you to Lothlarian or to Havendell if you wish to reconsider. Nonetheless, I will not leave you in this disagreement. and so, I forgive you, my child. I beg for your return home but after you have reached common sense.'  
  
-'It is rather unfair. and. might I say, the forgiveness is mine' Undowen said with a strong tone.  
  
-'My heart aches for my daughter's refusal to admit her wrongs.' Undowen did not know what to say at this point but a simple phrase slipped out of her lips  
  
-'I am Aregnor's love'  
  
At the sound of this phrase, Narond shut his eyes.  
  
-'Aregnor is not worthy of your hand. He chose exile and left to fight in the battle for Middle Earth in Mirdor. because I ordered him to' said Narond.  
  
Undowen replied -'He has always been a son to you. How could you do such a thing to your own flesh and blood?'  
  
-'For your own good.'  
  
-'Why didn't he say goodbye?'  
  
-'He left without a farewell because I told him you would refuse his absence and forbid him to leave..'  
  
-'He does not know that I will also die of loneliness. as I have forsaken my immortal life,' she cried.  
  
-'Aldaron will take care of you' Narond brushed beside his daughter to reach his horse.  
  
-'Aregnor does not know of Aldaron, does he?' asked Undowen inquisitively.  
  
Narond hesitated to answer. He knew Aregnor would not have left his love to another, specially, introduced by him.  
  
-'He knows that you are not his to take until he has proven himself as noble as you.'  
  
She turned from her father's eyes and walked away. Slowly, Undowen sank to her knees. The breeze kicked in just then, ruffling the fallen leaves and tossing them in every direction.  
  
Narond gave his thanks to Legalos and handed a piece of cloth with writing on it. 'This is from Aregnor. He wishes you to accompany him to Mirdor.' 


	5. CH V Acceptable risks

CH V. Acceptable risks  
  
Amaranth placed a hand on Legalos' arm. Legalos nodded yes to Narond, -'I cannot refuse to help. Saron's forces are becoming more powerful.'  
  
Aldaron stood up and handed him the horse -'His name is Arid, he will take you swiftly to Aregnor, Eomir gave him to me.'  
  
Gondalf read the writing on the cloth and told Legalos that Aregnor is riding Asufel towards you leaving Teoden's castle.  
  
Then, Glomli arrived walking down the top of a hill, with Grayheir at his side. 'This fierce beast almost knocked me over trying to make me follow 'im because he knew you had called for him and he wanted to bring me with 'im' the angry dwarf spoke to Gondalf.  
  
-'I knew you would come, such a loyal companion' said Gondalf, referring to the horse but Glomli none the less replied 'Don't mention it.'  
  
Legalos leaped on Arid and helped Glomli. 'I don't like this at-oll' the dwarf grumbled.  
  
Legalos turned and told Amaranth '-There is unfortunately no time to talk or say farewell.'  
  
-'I know you must go. Carry me in your heart on this dangerous journey' said Amaranth as tears welled but she blinked them back.  
  
-'I will have time with you when I return' he whispered to her ear.  
  
-'I will keep it as your word and wait impatiently for your return' she said with a sad smile. He bent down and kissed her.  
  
He said to Amaranth to tell Undowen that he will find Aregnor and tell him to come to her. -'Go to Rivendell with Narond' Legalos finally said.  
  
Amaranth held his hand until his fingers slid out of her grasp and he galloped off with Gondalf towards the castle. Narond took Amaranth on his horse and galloped off to Rivendell as promised to Legalos. Aldaron went to find Undowen. He was uneasy when in her presence. She glowed like a star and he was but a mere half-hobbet, half-elf. She turned when she felt his presence.  
  
-'Have thou come to take me against my will?' she asked. -'Never would I do such a thing.'  
  
He wore an elven cloak and the hood almost hid his young manly jaw with fair Hobbet-like skin. She pulled his hood off his head and saw that his face carried traits of a lifetime of wisdom and under his curly blond Hobbet hair he had leaf-green eyes. He was much taller than her but he seemed kind and gentle. 


	6. CH VI Finder of a lost love

CH VI. Finder of a lost love  
  
Aldaron and Undowen had been walking for a few hours now. Tall oaks covered the sky above their heads as they walked on the beaten path. They reached a field and walked through the tall grass. Aldaron could tell Undowen had her mind elsewhere as she stumbled a few times and he rushed to prevent her from falling. He was following her, looking back making sure it was safe. Suddenly, he stopped and decided to rest but she kept walking. Had she noticed he had stopped and continued her way? The first few minutes of silence had been uncomfortable but the last hours were unbearable.  
  
'I should not have come to seek thee. It pains me to see thou unhappy.' Aldaron said loudly enough for her to hear.  
  
She stopped and turned. -'Pardon me, for having said horrible words for your ears to hear as I spoke with my father'  
  
-'I understand thy passion for that man to whom you bind yourself to. I have found the same love once and promised to never love again after her death but my heart needed passion. I've not found a woman who moved me to such an extent that I couldn't live without her until I met you. I have been watching you closely in silence since I saw in you near the house of Narond. You resent me and I think of you as an untamed beauty.'  
  
Undowen stepped closer, with the messages her body was receiving, at the sound of his voice. She had gone under his spell. Elves had a higher sensibility than humans and he could feel he had moved her. She placed a hand on his chest and placed an ear to listen to the fast thumping of his heart. Why was she so attracted? He slowly took her hand and placed his palm over hers interlocking his fingers with hers. 'Acquit me of your cruelty, I wish you felicity' Aldaron added.  
  
-'Bare me with your blessings for there is much that you mustn't know for the sake of your fine heart.' Had she been so polite? What was going through her mind for her to consider him having a fine heart?  
  
-'Thou have overwhelmed my heart and cured the aching without noticing my presence. And I still wonder how my heart can bear being here next to thou without exploding in happiness.'  
  
She bit her lip nervously. No one had ever said such beautiful words like these at her. He stared right through her and was blindly in love. He dreaded the moment when he would be obliged to let her choose between him and Aregnor. At that very moment, Undowen let her mind play. He had charm and she wasn't sure if her body would give into it. She loved Aregnor deeply, with all her spirit, body and mind. Aldaron's fingers traced paths on her skin. He was still behaving as a gentleman even if his mind and body told him otherwise. She closed her eyes fiercely and tried to shut down her body. She thought it was wrong to desire to feel him. She tensed up and felt innocent and guilty at the same time. Emotions and physical torture were running through her veins. He felt like he'll never love again because he'll never forget her. Slow innocent gestures become passionate touches. She won't admit it but she feels safe as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
'Will you do me the honour of letting me continue' he asked. She was aching for a man's touch. The feeling of weight over her slim body passed through her mind.  
  
-'Don't worry' she tried to reassure him as well as herself. She needed to be loved. Finally, she closed her eyes and pretended he was Aregnor.  
  
Aldaron untied his cloak and spread it to the ground. While he did so, she sneaked behind him and grabbed his garments and slowly unbuttoned his shirt tugging it towards her. She didn't want to catch his eye. She slid her fingers on his bare chest and he turned to reveal his well-fit cream coloured flesh. He breathed quickly as she pulled the tied laces on her back to slip out of her dress. Under, she wore a sleek gown. Aldaron noticed that the gown moved along with her rocking hips as she walked behind his once more to struggle with his belt. She tried her hardest not to look him straight in the eye, avoiding his love. It turned him on and he untied his belt in one motion and bent back to touch her muscular calves with his hand. He slowly followed the soft skin running all the way up her thigh. She was warm. She felt vulnerable, disgusting and powerless against the touches he was giving and the touches she'd been craving. He turned and she felt his arousal against her leg. Undowen pressed her face between his jaw and shoulder and breathed deeply calming down to think properly but it was too late. He was a drug and she was addicted. His smell intoxicated her, bringing an alarm to all her senses. Her free hand went down his back to his buttocks. His breathing became erratic. Her fingers fumbled as she pulled his clothes off his flesh. She tugged the fabric, delighted to see he wasn't wearing any under garments. He pulled her closer but she stiffened. He kissed her softly to make her relax against him. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her feet stroked the back of his legs as she abandoned herself. Heat climbed between them as they fell in each other's rhythm. He held her thighs as he slashed into her. Aldaron held his breath and spilled himself inside her as she reached ecstasy. They collapsed to the ground and Aldaron fell onto her. Sweat dribbled down his spine. He smiled at her and gently folded his cloak around their curled up bodies. Undowen fell in her thoughts as Aldaron cradled his head and neck around her shoulder. He held her feeling unbelievably lucky and proud.  
  
He whispered under the stars 'she's mine and she will be mine until the end of time.' 


	7. CH VII A memory in his heart

CH VII. A memory in his heart  
  
When Legalos, Glomli and Gondalf reached Aregnor, they noticed he had been injured in battle. His left forearm had been cut open and he was wrapping it with a cloth to stop the bleeding.  
  
Legalos, on his horse, tapped Aregnor on the shoulder like a brother to a fellow ranger. 'I am glad you have come. Are all of you well?' asked Aregnor. They looked at him and smiled as to say we are alright considering your injury. All except Gondalf, who was more concerned with the environment they had just stepped into. He eyes puzzled as he looked around.  
  
Aregnor brought back his eyes on Legalos and asked 'Does your heart feel numb with solitude?'  
  
Legalos knew what Aregnor was thinking in the back on his mind. He wanted to know who Undowen was. He missed her immensely.  
  
Legalos answered -'It feels probably less numb than yours considering the number of years you have loved her. I have a message from her. She told me to tell you that she loves thee and will wait for your return. In Havendell, I suppose.' he went silent at the thought of Aldaron.  
  
'Very well' Aregnor smiled.  
  
The darkness was quickly falling as they continued to ride towards Teoden's castle. Icy winds blew from the east. They were only allowed a few hours rest and Legalos stood guard while the other slept. Aregnor didn't sleep at all. He stayed flat on his back, looking up at the sky, thinking of Undowen. The thought of her kept his spirit up as he felt discourage about the burden he would have to face.  
  
The next morning, they reached the gold castle of Ederas named Madusald. The path went in a tortuous manner and white flowers grew throughout the grass. They had difficulty entering the gates because the guards weren't aware that Teoden awaited visitors such as these strangers. Nonetheless, they let them inside his home although without their swords and battle items. After chatting with Teoden, Eomir left galloping with Glomli on his horse along side Legalos, Aregnor and Gondalf. Rohen left as the rain started. They travelled towards the west.  
  
As the days crept by, it seemed to Glomli that they would never find the two Hobbets. They had no idea where they were and if they were safe but pursued their road ever on. Eomir, the king's nephew, had Glomli on his horse and Legalos to his left. As for Aregnor, he was on Eomir's right and Gondalf was in front with King Teoden. Legalos observed the movement and sounds of the surroundings. Only enormous prints of deep footsteps of the Otarcs covered the ground.. Aregnor felt the weight on his heart but he was sure he had made the right decision. There was, furthermore, no turning back, they had ventured off too far to return to their love ones. Glomli carried the picture of Galadria in his heart but the weakness of hopelessness put a thorn in it. The night covered the sky once more. Rohen was riding towards Isangard when Gongalf left. As the morning came the dark clouds from the East blew overhead. They set off in a relentless attempt to find their friends. 


	8. CH VIII Scattered dreams

CH VIII. Scattered dreams  
  
Amaranth entered Havendell with Narond and there she met many Elves. Beauty surrounded her in the finely sculpted columns, the wonderful waterfalls and the delicate sounds of birds chirping. She had only dreamed of a scene this gorgeous and had read about it in books. The Elves were kind to her and hospitable. She had never been taken care of like this.  
  
Later that evening, Narond and Amaranth sat on a marble bench and after sometime of simple discussion, he asked about her past.  
  
'Where are you from, dear child?' he asked gently.  
  
-'I am a lonely spirit. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by Otarcs a few weeks ago.'  
  
-'I had a feeling you hid a sad story and a shaken youth behind your smile although you almost have completely mastered keeping the secrets unnoticed'  
  
She felt compelled to continue 'My half-brother and half-sister live in Hovanion with my grandmother. They were born after my mother died when my father united with another and then he left us at my grandmother's like a coward.'  
  
-'You bear so much, my dear Amaranth..' Narond delicately placed a hand on her knee.  
  
-'What I have told you, I've never spoken to anyone before.'  
  
-'You can trust me and feel free to open up, I want only the best for you like all my people living here in Havendell. Might I add that you may have been a troubled infant in your youth but you are an honest person to my eyes? Legalos is very fortunate to have such a courageous woman by his side.'  
  
-'I thank thee greatly, I'm immensely flattered by your words' Amaranth continued 'but there is still anger within that I keep against my half- brother. It was he, who came with the news of my father's death but I fear what he told is a lie and he avenged my father's leave.'  
  
Narond frowned and said 'Be that as it may but don't turn your back on your brother. He will need you. Aldaron is a great man for my daughter; I have spoken with him and he's done good deeds to help my kin. I would never let my daughter marry someone who could pain her.'  
  
Amaranth was a bit confused; she had never said that Aldaron was her half- brother. To her eager eyes looking at Narond for an explanation Narond continued 'I've known from the beginning when I saw the acquaintance of family between you and Aldaron. You must accept him, putting the past behind you.'  
  
She felt her eyes fill with tears as his soothing voice spoke 'I am only of help, Amaranth. Do not fear to reach me when you are in deepest need of support. It is better to put away all the vases then to let them tremble fragilely on an unsteady shelf.'  
  
-'Thank you, Lord Narond' Amaranth opened her arms only to loose herself in this father figure she missed so much.  
  
As she embraced him, he brushed his hand on her back and up towards her neck. She parted and kissed him on the cheek before leaving quietly. Narond savoured the moment for a while and then, he gracefully walked away like a breeze on the bright grey tiles.  
  
Early the next morning, Amaranth woke and crept down the steps towards the long hallway of Ancestors. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet. She walked towards the golden door and peeked through the half closed door. There she saw Narond resting a hand on his pillow in front of his peaceful face. He smiled in his sleep as she pushed the door and slowly walked in. He had, of course, felt her presence since she had reached his door but she didn't seem troubled. The thought of this appealed to her. He felt touched by her mysterious approach and yet wondered why she decided to reach for him at this time barely a few hours after dawn. She gently sat on the satin sheets watching for a response for the enchanting man sleeping next to her. She gazed at him; he was simply beautiful to her. He didn't move until she spoke.  
  
'My lord' she whispered. He pulled his covers downward folding them to her and sat up next to her but slightly behind. Eyes closed, he asked what bothered her that much to make her disturb his sleep.  
  
'I must apologize but a dream troubled my sleep.' she slowly spoke.  
  
-'I am listening' said Narond opening his eyes and looking straight at her, interested.  
  
-'I had a dream about Aldaron. He mustn't be trusted. He was disloyal.'  
  
Narond interrupted 'Why should thou thinket that?'  
  
Amaranth continued 'In my dream I saw him do an evil act to my father and then another against a man, a king.'  
  
-'I am seriously debating whether or not to take this vision you had as a premonition but what king? 'Tis preposterous, there will be no king, hope has already begun to fade and my people will leave these shores when there is no other choice.'  
  
-'Undowen must be warned, Amaranth said with determination.  
  
-'My dear child, Aldaron has promised to take Undowen's hand.'  
  
-'Aregnor is the man she loves.'  
  
-'Once she realizes that Aregnor is not and will never be the man for her she will accept and they will leave Middle-Earth to the ever-green valley where their love can remain there forever.'  
  
-'If she takes Aldaron's hand, something offal will happen and all will be lost.'  
  
-'Very well, if you are certain of this I will keep an eye out for her but I will not discourage the marriage. Aldaron is worthy to be my son; perhaps you should speak to him when he arrives to put your soul to rest. Do not worry yourself with this sighting. I've always said that dreams are the answer to a question we have not yet figured out how to ask but eventually the question will arrive in the right time and place.'  
  
Amaranth turned to leave and he guided her to the door. He put an arm around her shoulder and she turned and embraced him. He smelled wonderful and she missed the affection of a man.  
  
The sky was spurred with white clouds and she walked under oblivious to its beauty. She crossed the grey bridge and found a raspberry tree behind roses. She lifted her dress to put the raspberries she picked in the fold. She noticed a dragonfly on a leaf and tried to reach for it only to scrape her arm on thorns. She placed a finger in front of the small insect and, instead of flying away, it crawled onto her fingers. The dragonfly was missing a back leg and she could feel its pain as she was also torn. Torn to be here without her family and Legalos. Narond had told her she had lost her baby in Nebula when she was wounded. She looked around at the Elves flowing by. They carried melancholy on their faces and yet they had children running around them in the gardens. Their children. She didn't know why she wanted badly to have a child. She considered her maternal instincts and figured women find peace and fulfillment in bringing a life from her own flesh. The long strands of clouds were brushing by as she placed the insect back onto the leaf. Danger had rose in the West. While she stayed silent thinking of Legalos, the fire of Mount Doom made the sky crack with lightning in the far away lands of Mirdor. 


	9. CH IX Living a lie

CH IX. Living a lie  
  
After two days of walk, Undowen and Aldaron reached a clearing and in front laid a river. Aldaron kneeled down to refresh his face and neck with water, Undowen standing there on the rounded stones looked around. She saw old and dead tree branches laying a few steps from her. They could start a fire and rest here. She thought of the night she had spent with Aldaron and felt pain in her stomach, she felt remorse for her vulnerable attitude towards his determination to make her fall for him. She had admired his courage and the flames of passion had rose to fill in the empty feeling of Aregnor's departure. No one could feel as sorry as she did for the man to whom she had promised her life and given her heart along with her angel-shaped pendant representing her immortality to remind him of her love. Aregnor was probably thinking of her right now as Aldaron's hands, tightly closed and folded in the shape of a cup filled with water, went to her lips. She drank his poison. Her face hid the real expression of guilt, anxiety, fury and sadness behind a gentle smirk. Her father had told Aldaron to stay and protect her but it wasn't the Otarcs she couldn't handle, she was battling against Aldaron. After all, she was a strong courageous woman with the only desire to be with Aregnor. Nothing in the whole world could replace how she felt about Aregnor.  
  
Later that night, Undowen was wrapped in a cloak and felt someone lie behind her. She opened her eyes in despair. All she felt like doing was running in the forest until she would be too weak to continue; to wherever her legs could get her. Soon the hands that touched her became familiar. She turned and saw Aregnor's face in the faint moonlight. She thought, at first, she was dreaming but she wasn't. Aregnor had a dimple in his chin and Aldaron did not. She placed her finger on his lips and traced down into his dimple. She felt relieved when she realized that all of this was a dream and that Aldaron had never existed. She was with Aregnor, her love along with Legalos, Amaranth, Glomli, Belemir and the Hobbits resting some distance apart. She dreamed while lying next to Aregnor that they were together in Havendell and he had come to wake her, during the night, to bathe in the waterfalls. Aregnor came to Undowen's bedroom and took her hand.  
  
'Come with me' he said in a steady voice. They slowly passed Narond's room in the hall of Ancestors and tiptoed out. The wind whistled through the trees as Undowen and Aregnor, hand in hand, walked slowly along the pathway. Undowen's gown lightly kissed the ground as she moved. Havendell was quiet. Its entire kin resting in their thoughts. Later in the night, Narond walked onto his balcony and had seen their clothes spread out on the shore as he heard whispers and laughing. He finally saw what he had refused to see, their happiness and their love for one another. His heart was pumping as he remembered doing the very same thing with Undowen's mother, Celebria. He smiled silently. Undowen heard birds chirping and the sunshine on her cheeks. She woke slowly coming out of a dark tunnel and reaching the light at the end. Her eyesight was blurred but when her eyes finally focused, she was looking at the horizon and she felt footsteps approaching as the ground trembled under her ear. A hand was given to her and she hesitated to put hers in it at the sight of the beautiful hand. She looked up and saw Aldaron smiling. Undowen had fallen asleep the night before and only in her dreams had she reached Aregnor.   
  
After two more days of walking, Undowen and Aldaron reached Havendell. There, Narond waited with Amaranth. Amaranth ran towards Undowen and hugged her dear friend.  
  
-'I'm happy to see you, Amaranth' said Undowen. She looked at her father, remembering the dream she had about his comprehensiveness towards her love for Aregnor.  
  
Narond walked over and opened his arms to the new arrivals, 'Welcome home!' he said.  
  
Aldaron bowed his hand and placed his right hand on his heart. As he did so, Narond placed a hand on his shoulder and said 'I'm pleased to see you, my son.'  
  
At the sound of those two last words, Undowen walked quickly by her father. The moment she dreaded the most had happened, her father refused to accept her will to wait for her love.  
  
'Undowen, please' Narond shouted as she rushed to her room in sobs.  
  
'I will go speak to her' said Narond to console Aldaron who seemed confused.  
  
-'Please, Lord Narond, let me' said Amaranth. And he nodded 'Very well, then. Come Aldaron, we have much to talk about.'  
  
-'Indeed, sir' said Aldaron and they left to go inside Narond's home.  
  
Amaranth ran up the stairs to Undowen room and when she arrived the door was closed. She pushed the handle but something was blocking the door preventing her from entering.  
  
-'Tis me Undowen, may I come in?' asked Amaranth.  
  
A large creak was heard, like someone pushing furniture, Amaranth tried to enter once more and when she came in, Undowen was walking towards her bed but she fell to the ground before she could reach it. Amaranth rushed towards her to help her up.  
  
She took her hands but Undowen resisted and cried out 'I need to speak to Aregnor, find Aregnor! Please help me! What have I done!' Amaranth sat on the floor with her and took her in her arms.  
  
-'Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll ask someone to reach Aregnor. Tell me what happened? You can trust me.'  
  
Between cries Undowen told her what she had done 'I gave myself to him. I was weak and I hate myself!'  
  
-'You haven't become anything to hate. You're Undowen, a fearless, gorgeous, lovable woman and any man would do anything to be with such a person, even trick you into it. I'm sorry it was my brother.'  
  
-'What?'  
  
-'Yes, your ears didn't elude you. I fear that he has already begun his plan to deceive us. I saw it in a dream.'  
  
-'What did you see?'  
  
-'If you marry him, he will kill the king. Your King. Aregnor.'  
  
A devastated look took over Undowen's face -' What shall I do?'  
  
-'The only thing you can do. live the lie to try to postpone the marriage, somehow. At least until Aregnor arrives.'  
  
-'Tis foolish to think that someone could reach my love, isn't it?'  
  
-'Unfortunately, yes.'  
  
-'But, I am certain he will return. You believe it too.'  
  
-'Yes, you must be strong.'  
  
Undowen walked in the gardens and picked up on her painting skills. When no one was watching she continued a secret portrait of Aregnor she hid under old drawings. She would stare at it pretending he was right there with her. She placed a hand on her curved belly. The baby was growing and moving more and more in her womb. She pretended to love Aldaron and it worked but as she kept pushing back the date for their marriage, Narond became more and more upset and Aldaron questioned her feelings. She tried to explain to her father that rushing the marriage would only upset her and the pregnancy while he informed her that she had to marry before the baby arrived as this was the conventional way. She stayed long days in bed telling her father she wasn't sick just tired. He sympathized with her nut knew something was going on. She cried a lot and Aldaron blamed himself thinking he had made her a child she didn't want. They argued as he poured his flames of passion on her and she convinced him it was best to leave for a few days. He was a yielding man, deeply in love and all he could do was obey her when she needed a few days apart from him. He tried desperately to make her happy. Weeks passed and Aldaron still travelled back and forth from Havendell for days at a time but no one questioned his whereabouts. He served Narond like the best, soon to be, son-in-law. Narond stayed silent. He finally accepted to let her daughter run her life and they agreed to go through with the marriage after the baby's birth. Amaranth soon became extended family and Narond was thankful that Undowen was close to him. Months passed and she still waited for Aregnor arrival.  
  
On a sweet day of June, the seventh to be exact, Undowen gave birth to a healthy little boy. She had lost a lot of blood but recovered quickly in her father's mending hands.  
  
Aldaron wasn't there for the birth but when he saw the baby, he exclaimed 'He has your big blue eyes! He's delightful.'  
  
Undowen stayed observing in silence as he held the small child in one hand. Amaranth convinced Undowen that the infant had blue eyes just like his father, Aregnor. It pained Undowen even more to think so. She began to worry that Aregnor would arrive too late, or if he would come at all. She doubted him now. He had been gone so long. She held her child, oblivious to his crying, as anxiety ruled her. Amaranth watched from a distance. She felt sad because she had been pregnant also but hadn't made it to term. She had lost the child when she had been gravely wounded in Nebula. At moments, she would retrieve the baby from Undowen and take care of him. 


	10. CH X Moment of truth: two kinds of love

CH X. Moment of truth: two kinds of love  
  
Aregnor was on the brink of collapsing of lack of sleep and nutrition. He stumbled towards his kingdom. Under the moon, he looked up and lifted his sword. He had won. Saron was defeated. He reached his friends, Legalos, Glomli, Frohic, Sen, Pelegg, Marar and Gondalf. Gondir acclaimed their king. He was crowned by Felemir, brother of Belemir, before his strong race of men. The only thought in his mind was his dear Undowen. When would she arrive, he thought. Had she known the news? Of course she would have. Middle-Earth was saved from the traitorous evil. After having waited a few days for her, he left for Havendell.  
  
He galloped through the landscape like an arrow. He stopped at nothing. Aregnor arrived in Havendell and as he slowly reached the path to Narond's home, he jumped of his horse and felt a tingle up his back. Darkness had already started to fall.  
  
'Aregnor!' a man's voice shouted behind him.  
  
Aregnor turned his head and saw Legalos.  
  
'You thought I could let thou go home alone? I too have much anticipation to coming back to my native lands' Legalos said smiling. Aregnor went over and hugged his battle partner like a brother.  
  
-'Come now, we shall seek our beloved.'  
  
The two men walked proudly towards the door without noticing Narond looking down in his courtyard from a balcony. Amaranth was in her bedroom with Eldarim when she felt overwhelmed by the feeling of someone approaching. They walked up the stairway to reach their ladies' rooms. Amaranth picked the baby up and nestled his head on her shoulder and stepped in the hallway. It was as if time stood still when she saw Legalos coming up the stairs. Slowly he came closer, one step at a time as his beautiful long hair floated with his movements. He was in awe at the sight of Amaranth holding the infant. She walked towards him with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. As he passionately wrapped her in his arms, she felt relieved.  
  
'Is this my son?' he whispered. But she nodded negatively.  
  
She took the baby towards Aregnor and gave it to him. He cautiously held the small life.  
  
-'I feel this is truly a blessing. I can't express the honour.'. He fell into tears as he kissed the baby's forehead. He was merely a few days old but he didn't cry in this stranger's arms.  
  
Legalos and Amaranth held each other condoling themselves with the happiness they felt towards their dear friend. 'Congratulations!' Legalos exclaimed.  
  
At that instant, Narond arrived behind Legolas and welcomed him to his home. He didn't lay eyes on Aregnor but he didn't have to because Aregnor walked towards him and with a knee to the floor he asked to see Undowen. Seeing Aregnor is his royal clothing, Narond placed a hand on his head and said 'There is much that has changed, please stand for what you are about to hear will be difficult.'  
  
Suddenly, she appeared 'Stop!' Undowen shouted.  
  
Aregnor stood up and looked at his promised one.  
  
-' 'Tis best if the news comes from her own mouth' Narond told Aregnor as he took the baby from his arms and brought him to his cradle.  
  
She continued 'I am shocked to see you alive.'  
  
'And I, sorry for having missed our child's birth', said Aregnor. They stood at least two meters apart.  
  
'What must you tell me?' he asked. 'I'd rather not speak of that this instant. I'm so happy to see you, my love.' She hesitated and then, ran and jumped into his arms and he held her legs around his waist. She kissed him languorously.  
  
She stood and grabbed his shirt 'Come my King.' pulling him towards a secluded room. They quietly made their way into the room, carefully avoiding any eyes that may be watching. His heart skipped a beat. In the small room there was a bathtub and a chair. She closed the door behind them and pushed the chair in front of it while telling him to sit.  
  
He laughed and said 'As you please.' He did as told.  
  
Beside her, there was a fire to heat water. She poured warm water in the bath while the cauldron heated. He pulled her towards him and she sat on his lap. She smiled as he traced circles on her steamy skin. Small lanterns outside were the only light along the walkways that spilled light in the small room. She told him to close his eyes. When he did so, she stood up and started undressing herself. He opened an eye and saw her divine body. She was so serious in her task, drawing shaky breaths between pulses. His head was tilted slightly to one side as he watched her, she noted with a small, rebellious surge of triumph the obvious bulge in his trousers. When all she wore was a silk undergarment, she started undressing him. His sharp intake of breath indicated his senses becoming instantly alert.  
  
'If your father-' Slim fingers pressed quickly to his lips. 'He is asleep, as is the rest of Havendell. We are quite alone.' When he was completely undressed, she brought him towards her and helped him climb in the bath. The water hit his flesh like a thousand kisses. It cleansed as well as purified. She slipped on top of him in the tub keeping her silk dress on.  
  
'Open your eyes,' she told him. He looked tenderly at her and found himself closing out all other ambient sounds in the room and concentrate on just listening to her breathing.  
  
'Is this a dream?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, a very good dream,' she replied.  
  
He breathed in the dense, moisture-rich air and it propelled his eyes to shut against reality, willing himself to be overwhelmed by his desires. She filled her small palm with a substance before working it into a bubbly lather and smoothing it into his hair. The steam from inside of the bathroom began to float and her scent filled his nostrils. A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. His breath caught. His head lulled, as she remained speechless watching him.  
  
She rinsed his hair gently pouring water that dibbled down his toned upper body. She asked 'What were you thinking of?', laying her head on his bare chest.  
  
'When we first met,' he answered, meeting her gaze as she looked up at him from her casual spot on his body.  
  
'Forgive me Undowen, for I did not see the true passion of my love for you. When I left for Mirdor, I told you to leave for Valinor and if you had left, I would have regretted it the rest of my life. You are my one, my only. The reason I kept on living, fighting.' He entwined his fingers into her hair.  
  
-'It was difficult to be without you, more than I could ever explain with words. I.' She wanted to tell him the truth about Aldaron but she bit her lip. 'I love you' she simply finished. Gradually he became aware of trembling, but whether it came from her or him, he couldn't tell. Possibly both of them.  
  
The next morning, light filled Undowen's bedroom. Narond walked towards the room and pushed the door and noticed two pairs of feet tangled, sticking out from under the sheets. He was enraged to see the dark clothes on the floor. He approached carefully hands clasped behind his back, robe trailing like a shadow, wondering if it was Aldaron or Aregnor. He saw what aghast him the most, a glimmering object as pure as a ray of light and as sumptuous as a flower, Undowen's pendant around Aregnor's neck. Undowen heard her baby crying. Narond left the room, shunning her, and she heard only a breeze flowing out of the room as she folded the covers to her side. She shifted in the bed and sat up looking at Aregnor sleeping beside her. He lay still upon the bed. She stared at the peaceful look on his face for a long time.  
  
When she moved to get out of bed, he grabbed her wrist. 'I will go, my love.' She nodded sinking back into the bed as he kissed her. He reached for his clothes and left the room.  
  
In the next room lay the beautiful golden cradle. Aregnor reached in and took the small boy in his arms. He spoke silently to the infant before walking towards Undowen's room. Standing in the doorway, Aregnor froze as he saw a stranger with Undowen. She had put Aregnor's shirt over her nude body. He stayed silent, listening. They were arguing. Aldaron was holding her hands in his. All he heard was 'he's not yours, Aldaron. I am certain of this.' Undowen saw Aregnor standing before them. She rushed to him and took Eldarim.  
  
'Please excuse me, Aldaron. I must feed my son,' she said with a severe tone. Aldaron looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth to speak but decided to walk towards the door. As he got to the door, Aregnor stopped him with a firm grip.  
  
'Who are you?' he asked.  
  
'Her husband' he replied retrieving his arm in one motion.  
  
Anger and confusion rushed into Aregnor's eyes as his fist clenched.  
  
-'Is this true?'  
  
-'No' Undowen whispered sitting in the red velvet chair near the window breastfeeding her child. 'I must tell you my secret before it destroys me completely.'  
  
He kneeled at her lap and kissing her hand, he asked -'What is it?'  
  
-'Please do not make this more difficult.'  
  
-'I am only trying to help, Undowen.'  
  
-'Yes, I know. Listen.' she took a deep breath, 'He made love to me, before, when you had already left several days before for Mirdor.'  
  
-'The man who just left?'  
  
-'Aldaron, yes.'  
  
Aregnor was tense. -'Against your will or.'  
  
-'No.'  
  
Aregnor stood up slowly and stopped in the doorway only to say: -'Hear me this, since you, to non-regardance, cast my fate...' he pointed outside 'this man whom I know you must love and, by heaven, where he sits at your side as my despised and your husband, I shall add that Narond and he, have won.' He walked out with his heart on his sleeve.  
  
Amaranth and Legalos were awake and were walking in the hallway to go eat downstairs. When they passed Undowen's room and heard her crying, they entered.  
  
-'You told him,' Amaranth said. She nodded. -'It was the best thing to do,' Amaranth condoled her. Legalos stated-'I will go find him. Don't worry, dear Undowen.'He left the two women.  
  
Aregnor was sitting on a stone bench, clenching his small dagger and sliding his other hand across the blade. The blood from the narrow cut trickled to the ground. It was then that a gentle hand fell on his shoulder, a touch like that of summer rain lightly glazing the ground it touches. Aregnor pushed back his elbow to make Legalos retrieve his hand. Legalos stayed at a distance and told him:  
  
'You are furious my king but, do not let your only desire drown in tears for you.'  
  
Aregnor stayed a moment silent and then, spoke -'All of this time. why? While I fought for her. Does she care not? I will never forget how I feel.'  
  
Legalos replied -'I will try to make this moment last only a few hours and not until such a time as eternity.'  
  
-'I carry only heavy thoughts now.'  
  
-'You will not find relief in thy thoughts, but in thy heart.'  
  
-'But I shall wake with the dark wings of sadness overshadowing my joy in the day, I know too well that time does not pass easily.'  
  
-'Those are the things, which plague your mind? You must talk to her. I am certain the feelings she has for him have never been and those same feelings for you have never left. If that is not enough to make your days happy, than I don't know you at all.'  
  
Legalos noticed Aregnor slicing his hand and he grabbed his dagger only to be pushed aside and to be threatened by Aregnor pushing him to the ground and holding the weapon to his throat.  
  
'Aregnor, I am only of help, please let go,' Legalos asked him.  
  
Aregnor backed away and, realizing his act, he dropped his knife in shame. 'Forgive me, Legalos.'  
  
Legalos lifted himself from the ground and helped Aregnor up who took him in his arms. Aregnor said 'Everything has changed now and the only person I can rely on is you, dear friend. I am not angry with anyone except Aldaron but my emotions cannot be contained. I am afraid that if I go to her, had I the heart to do it, I should kill what I love with a savage jealousy at hand.'  
  
-'Know this, the more time you spend telling me your thoughts, will permit her to detach herself from you as she thinks you have left. To my eyes she regrets deeply.'  
  
Aregnor came in Undowen's room and saw her looking out the window. She had given the baby to Amaranth and was alone. She glanced at him and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He walked over to her and wiped the tear 'I shall not make you cry. I only want you to be happy, with or without me.' She saw his hand wrapped in a cloth stained with blood and enveloped it with her own hands.  
  
-''Tis with you that I would be happy. Forgive me for I was weak and in despair with my father's wishes, I gave in. 'Tis now that I realize the chance I took of losing that which I love.'  
  
-'I hath but a question, Aregnor continued 'is the child mine?'  
  
-'The truth I do not truly know.'  
  
He knew the worries of her heart. His gaze fell to the floor. She continued 'Galadria would know.'  
  
-'Where is Aldaron now?' Aregnor asked.  
  
-'Does it matter?'  
  
Aregnor brought her hands to his chest, protectively covering them with his own.  
  
-'If it does.' he trailed off.  
  
-'I care not.'  
  
-'I want him to be as far away from you as possible.'  
  
-'Do not think of him as a threat,' she hesitated and then added 'You have a good heart, Aregnor.'  
  
-'If I encounter him, I fear I will not hold back to revenge his deed'  
  
She smiled, a sad understanding smile.  
  
-'He told me, he does not wish to quarrel.' She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. 


	11. CH XI Secrets of a man

CH XI. Secrets of a man  
  
'You know what the most beautiful thing I have ever seen is? The stars. the shining jewels of a cloudless night, their mystery, their light, and their history. And you're my favourite,' Narond talked to his daughter at his side. Undowen sighed and leaned back against her father on the bench where he sat, watching the sky. She had returned from Lothlarian with the wonderful news. Her father knew, Aldaron knew, everyone knew to whom Eldarim belonged. Narond continued bringing Undowen out of her thoughts 'Like diamonds they are yet you're more beautiful, more precious.' She returned to her thoughts and remembered Galadria's words 'You know the truth as well as I. I have seen the past and the future. For the future, much pain and sorrow will come but you will encounter great passion and love before that time comes. In the past, I recall, your child, my dear, has blood from the man standing at your right.' She memorized the look on his face when she turned to Aregnor and a tear rolled down her cheek. He looked so happy that he could have cried but he held back and took her in his arms. Moments later, Aldaron threw himself onto Aregnor and tried to harm him. Undowen fell aside as the surrounding elves tried to pry them apart and warned them they would shoot with their bow if none would stand still. Undowen stood before them and told them not to shoot. Aregnor did not take this aggression lightly and refused to let go of his grasp. Aldaron menaced him with a knife and stabbed him a few times, tearing at his flesh until Aregnor punched him and knocked his lights out. Undowen helped Aregnor up and before the Elves could reach Aldaron to secure him, he looked at Undowen and stabbed himself in the heart. Undowen turned away at the sight and when he gasped for air, blood spurred out of his mouth. He had taken his life. When he drew his last breath, the Elves carried him in the forest to bury his corpse. As they lifted him, a note fell from his cloak. 'To my Undowen: The sadness of loosing you was too cruel to bear, I will pray for your happiness.' She had already reached happiness. It was no use to withstand the meaning. Aregnor had said 'he should pray for forgiveness.' She pondered about the day that lay ahead when all her kin would sail to the grey havens. She had talked a lot with her father, just not about the way she loved Aregnor, deeply now more than ever. He knew it already but never brought himself to admit it. He looked at his child and seeing the wistful look on her pretty face, he wondered what she was thinking. 'Undowen?' A deep but clear voice asked by her side. -'Yes father', she gave him a rare smile that made his face shine. -'What troubles you, dear child?' his voice echoed. -'Nothing,' she retorted quickly without thinking. -'You love him.' It wasn't a question as much as a statement. She stirred a bit. -'So much it hurts', she whispered. 'It is why I didn't want to marry Aldaron.' Narond took a deep breath and rested his head in his hands. He would never shed a tear but Undowen sensed the sadness in his voice. -'I'm sorry. You were right,' He said aloof. 'He was enraged and now may he rest in his grave. I am thankful that my daughter was not hurt.' -'Father.' -'I should have talked to you. It's just that. as much as I love you, Aregnor and you both, I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. Many times I have seen you together and Eldarim is his child but still, I don't want to leave without you.' -'I know you mean well when you ask of me to leave but I must stay. I want to stay' she buried her face in his shoulder, 'with him.' -'Have you not love for me also?' he asked raising his brow. -'I love you so much, daddy,' she soothed. She kissed his cheek and embraced him. -'Then, I will not tell you there is nothing here for you. I will let you stay because I love you enough to let you go.' -'Thank you.' -'Even if this is the hardest thing I've even been prone to do.' -'I know, Daddy.' The wedding day finally arrived and all the Elves and Men were gathered to celebrate the union of Aregnor, king of Gondir with his fair elven princess, Undowen and the courageous Legalos, prince of Merkwood with his silven love, Amaranth. All had come to Gondir for this occasion and were dressed delightfully. Legalos wore black trousers with a light beige and silver shirt that ended to his knees and Amaranth wore a satiny light-blue dress with a long trail. Her face was veiled as was Undowen but she wore a white laced gown with sparkling stones sown in the fabric. Her maid stood beside her with Eldarim, now 8 weeks old. Aregnor looked spruce in his dark- blue royal garments and glanced at his son. A tall man spoke before them '.And here stands two pairs of beautiful young loves wishing to marry and remain forever in felicity.' During the vows, Undowen thought, in her mind, that this was exactly what souls wander eternity for; the complicity of two people.  
  
Aregnor looked deeply in her eyes and told her 'A man without a wife is but half a man, will you make me a man?' They gave each other the rings. Hers was made of white gold with an angel-shaped diamond and his was a simple silver band with an inscription in elvish that said "in entulesse o umbar" (the return of fate). She had goose bumps, as Aregnor's lips tasted hers.  
  
Legalos quivered in happiness as he vowed 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder and my heart will continue to explode in your presence, me lote (my flower)'. Amaranth received a ring with a flower carved sapphire and Legalos got a band with small green stones carved as leaves all around it. His gentle hand came up to brush against Amaranth's cheek as they kissed.  
  
That evening, the four lovebirds had private rooms that none were permitted to disturb: Undowen entered her future bedroom and Aregnor followed closing the door behind him.  
  
'I shall satisfy my wife,' he whispered against her temple when she turned to him.  
  
'This way, blue eyes,' she told him firmly and Aregnor followed willingly. Aregnor crawled onto the bed with her, kissing her neck fervently, glad to discover she tasted the way he had remembered. Undowen slid his vest off his shoulders and broke their kiss to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. She turned lightly to let him undo the laces of her dress. He slipped out of his trousers as she gave him a playful shove and he fell back on the bed, laughing. Then she stretched out over him, covering his face and throat with kisses. He kept chuckling as she stroked and kissed his bare chest.  
  
Standing there, watching her, Legalos wanted to lie down next to her and hold her. He wanted to wake up in the morning with her arms around him with her scent on his clothes. He wanted her face to be the first thing he saw in the morning, the last thing at night. On his way in, he had opened the light to get accustomed to the room. He craved her. An instant later, he shut off the light and climbed into bed next to her, and roamed up her leg, placing small kisses on the inside of her thigh. In the tangle of sheets her hand found his.  
  
Aregnor was pressed up against the dark waves that tumbled down Undowen's back. He loved her long hair and played with it, following the strands all the way down to her lower back. She turned slightly and smiled at the gesture. She shifted to put her head on his chest and pretended to sleep, listening to the sound of his heart beating, steady and strong. He watched her, comforted by the gentle rise and fall of her back - she was here, this was real, it hadn't been a dream. Hours later, she reached up and traced his chiselled jaw with the tip of her index finger. She had not needed rest but he had gone fast asleep. He swallowed in his sleep. His Adam's apple bobbed up, then down. He cleared his throat and sighed. Her hand moved back and forth across his torso.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
-'Time to start over,' he replied looking down at her face resting on his chest.  
  
-'Again?' she retorted, knowing, of course, that they both knew she was always up to it. She took the occasion to pull him on her and felt the weight of his body on hers. He loved watching her. Her dark hair contrasted with her fair beauty. He tasted the small valley between her breasts.  
  
They lay in silence, Legalos and Amaranth exhausted but unable to sleep. The reception had made Legalos dizzy and in darkness, his thoughts cleared. In the dim light coming from the torches burning outside the window, he could see her eyes shining, staring at the ceiling. He stared at her and noticed an uneven strand of hair going down her face that hid her nose. Her beautiful little nose. He studied her. She had her right arm stretched out on the pillow and her wrist resting on her forehead. Her could see her chest slowly rising and descending as she breathed. He shifted to his side and bending his elbow, he held his head in his hand. He hovered over her for a while letting her fragrance enter him. She gazed at him and licked her lips as she touched the length of his lower lip with the tip of her thumb.  
  
'What is it, me lisse (my sweet)?' he asked. 'What passed through your mind?'  
  
-'I was thinking of how badly I wanted a baby soon after loosing ours.' When she spoke, her voice was quiet, so quiet he almost couldn't hear her.  
  
-'We should have spoken about this. 'tis painful for me also.'  
  
She brushed her hand down his face, went towards him to kiss and after doing so, she sat up in the bed. The sheets had slid down her body and her back was uncovered. She had goose bumps and shivered lightly. He came up behind her and let her sit back on his bare chest. His flesh was warm and soft.  
  
-'I. I still want a child,' she said deliberately.  
  
-'And I, my lady, am willing to do anything to please you.' She felt the grin in his voice.  
  
She turned to him and pressed her chest against his, bringing her legs around his waist and sitting in his lap. He reached behind her and pulled the sheets over their heads. She laughed and he told her 'I am yours,' while he entwined his fingers with hers. He began dropping the softest kisses over her cheeks and a series of feathery kisses along her shoulders and neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the attention he lavished on her. When he stopped, her eyes fluttered open. Facing each other they made love as Legolas' chest heaved in pleasure and Amaranth sighed deeply at the intense sensations of their bodies joining. 


	12. CH XII The end of Eden

CH XII. The end of Eden  
  
The day had now come and all the Elves marched toward the sea. There, they would leave Middle-Earth, never to return. In Gondir, Undowen sat with her father as all the preparations for the voyage where completed. 'This be my last journey, my dear,' Narond told his daughter. Aregnor framed in the doorway, his eyes switching between father and daughter, unsure of the welcome of his interruption. 'Forgive me lord Narond' He bowed slightly. Narond returned the bow with a slight inclination of his head. Aregnor continued 'Undowen. My people wish to gaze upon the fair beauty of their Queen. If this is not the time, I shall wait.' -'I need not ask you to take care of my daughter?' Narond looked at Aregnor. -'No, sir. I will gratify her every need.' -'Then, you shall go, Undowen, his queen and my star,' Narond told her with a grim look on his face. 'I will miss you much.' -'You will always have a place in my heart, father.' She embraced him and left the room ushered by her husband. All the people of Gondir whistled and acclaimed her as Narond left for the shore with the Elves to walk Middle- Earth's ground one last time.  
  
Her eyes stayed on the proud king's face. Her king. She thought about the time when she first laid eyes on him under the gorgeous silver birch. Aregnor murmured weakly 'Time draws near, my Queen,' closing his eyes again. Undowen rested her head on his chest, the casual spot on his body that she had grown to love. -'Are you in pain?' she asked worried. Aregnor shook his head. -'Only in my heart,' he said trembling. 'My time has now come to allow my son to take my place.' The hoary man continued as he fondled the nape of her neck with his open palm 'Eldarim will thrive and you can sail west, where our love will remain forever green but a memory.' -'No my lord, I have chosen long ago to live the bitterness of mortality. There are no more ships.' The old age left him frail but he continued speaking in an unsteady voice -'You haven't changed a day as I diminish to my death' Heavy with sorrow, she replied -'I will die of loneliness and grief but still to this day as I reflect, 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Tears welled in her eyes and she held them back as she told her husband 'My father once told me that old love will not be forgotten and to that I hold, endless days may past, I will not forget.' -'Nor will I, Undowen.' 'Nor will I,' he repeated. Aregnor kissed her eyelid brushing his hand down her face. His breathing became more and more shallow at every draw. -'I love you' she told him as she caressed his hair and kissed him. When she parted her lips from his, he succumbed to his sleep. 'No, Aregnor, no!' she shrieked clinging to the lifeless body. Then, gently demurred his leaving, outlining the pendant she had given to him as a reminder of her undying love. She left Gondir to walk under Galadria's aging trees where she faded away alone but in comfort as she reached her king once again in the passing to a next life. He clasped her hand and said 'I hath forgotten to say I love you'. They walked into the light towards a new beginning, nor pain, nor sorrow could separate them.  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I can only thank you for having taken the time to read. 


End file.
